Afternoon Getaway
by Snow Duchess
Summary: Slow day at the new Watcher’s Council plus bored Slayer equals whimsical fun. Slight WillowFaith fluff.


Afternoon Getaway

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to Joss Whedon and ME._

_Summary: Slow day at the new Watcher's Council plus bored Slayer equals whimsical fun. Slight Willow/Faith fluff._

* * *

"You're kiddin' me."

"No."

"You've never ridden a horse?"

"Not technically."

"Dude, I had a crappy childhood, and even _I've_ gone horseback ridin'."

"Yeah, well, they scare me."

"What, afraid they're gonna bite your arm off, or somethin'?" Faith caught the look Willow was giving her. "Oh."

"Besides, I was going to try it, but…"

"What?"

"Tara was going to take me."

After taking a moment to process the statement, Faith nodded in understanding. Both women were awkwardly silent for several minutes. Then, the Slayer stood.

"Okay, Red, change into some jeans, grab your keys, and meet me at your car in half an hour."

"What? Why?"

Faith flashed one of her trademark smirks. "Just trust me."

Willow shook her head as the brunette ran off to do whatever it was she was going to do. If there's one thing the witch had learned, it was that a bored Slayer was an unpredictable one. For Goddess knew what reason, Willow did as Faith instructed.

Half an hour later, the redhead found the brunette waiting at her car with a blanket and a cooler presumably filled with food.

Cocking an eyebrow, Willow asked, "Just how long are we going to be gone?"

"The afternoon. Possibly part of the night."

"Faith, we can't leave for that long! What if—"

"Red, relax. I took care of it." The Slayer held up her cell phone. "If the world starts to end, Giles'll call us."

"Oh, great," the redhead muttered.

After loading the cooler into the back of Willow's car, Faith held out her hand expectantly. "I'll drive."

The witch, however, was not accommodating. "No way. My car, I drive."

"But ya don't where we're goin'."

"Tell me and I will."

"But it's a surprise." Willow just stared at her. "Oh come on. Red, I at least drive better than B!"

The redhead sighed and relinquished her keys. "Fine."

For the next hour, Willow stared out her window, watching as the cityscape of Cleveland turned somewhat abruptly into rural countryside. Occasionally, she glanced at Faith as the Slayer bounced around in the driver's seat to whatever music struck her fancy. Once, just to spite the younger woman, Willow changed the radio from raucous heavy metal to a disco station. Of course then, her eyes widened in (amused) horror as Faith started belting out Lady Marmalade along with Ms. LaBelle.

Eventually, Faith turned onto a wooded road, and Willow watched suspiciously as what looked to be a small state park reserve came into view. When Faith parked the car, she turned to her friend and held up one finger.

"Wait here. Be back in a minute."

Dread filled with witch when she read the park's welcome sign. Campgrounds and Horse Trails. She didn't notice Faith had returned until the passenger side door opened.

"Alright, Red, let's go."

Obligingly, Willow followed the brunette behind the visitor's center, then cursed her when she saw the horse stables.

"Faith…"

"Can't back out now, Red. Already put the deposit down. Non-refundable."

The witch ironically felt powerless as she was led onto the mounting platform, in front of which two saddled horses awaited.

"I'm going to kill you for this," she muttered.

"Come on, Red, it'll be fun! Ya just gotta get up there and do it!" Faith could see the doubt swimming around in the witch's mind. Taking one of Willow's hands, she lowered her voice. "I won't let ya get hurt."

The witch looked up at the Slayer. "Promise?"

Faith met her gaze. "Promise."

Almost five years before, the dark Slayer had been a threat to the witch and everyone she cared about. And yet now, not really knowing why, Willow trusted Faith with everything she had.

The witch took a deep breath. "Okay."

Faith squeezed the smaller woman's hand, preserving the tender moment just a second longer. Then, her face broke into a cheery grin. "Let's ride!"

With the help of the stable managers (not to mention fighting off the urge to panic and run away), Willow got situated on her mount, and Faith soon followed. After receiving a few instructions and riding tips, the two women started down one of the trails.

A few minutes of silence passed, then Faith glanced over at her friend. "How're ya doin' over there?"

"Terrified."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's getting better."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah, nothing like taking my mind off my fear of horses by, you know, being afraid of falling _off_ one."

"You'll be fine."

"Well, I better be because if I die, I'll come back as a ghost and, and…and annoy the frilly heck out of you."

The Slayer chuckled. "Hey, havin' a hot ghost around for the rest of my life? Wouldn't complain."

Out of the corner of her eye, Faith noticed the blush creeping into Willow's cheeks and smiled inwardly. She loved getting that reaction from the redhead. Ever since the ride back to Sunnydale from L.A., the Slayer had made it special point to see that blush as often as possible. She had a deep respect for the witch, something not abundant in Faith's life, and had come to value their friendship. That didn't mean, of course, that she'd pass up an opportunity for innocent flirtation. The part that worried the Slayer was the moment she realized her flirtations had become _not_ so innocent.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Faith realized Willow was no longer riding next to her but was rather thirty yards up the trail. Spurring her horse with a gentle heel and clicking tongue, the Slayer trotted ahead to catch up with the redhead.

"Hey, go for a little trot?"

Willow turned to her with a smile, then patted her horse's neck. "I think we came to an understanding."

"Bonded with her, huh?" Faith chuckled. "See? Not so scary."

"Nope."

"Good. Mission accomplished."

"I wasn't aware I was a mission."

The Slayer grinned, but didn't look at her companion. "More like a standin' interest."

Willow smiled bashfully. Normally, the witch hated this kind of attention, but she didn't mind it coming from Faith. The former rogue had a certain _obnoxious_ charm that somehow managed to make her feel special. It was part of what broke her and Kennedy up. The rookie Slayer had a vicious jealous streak that hadn't been too fond of her older counterpart's (over)friendliness with Willow. The witch ended the relationship before the two Slayers came to blows and ruined friendships all around.

After a couple hours on the trail, the two returned the horses to the stables, then drove the car up the road to a small private clearing Faith had reserved. Spreading the blanket in the middle of the grassy meadow, they opened the cooler and had a quiet late-lunch picnic.

"So…" Faith began after a while. "….think we could tackle frogs next time?"

Willow's eyes went wide. "No! Oh Goddess, no. That's where I draw the line." She gestured. "See? Line drawn. Besides, I'd much rather work on _your_ fear."

There was a subtle suggestiveness hidden in the innocent statement, causing the Slayer to look anywhere but at redhead.

Willow peered more closely at the brunette. "Faith, are you blushing?"

The younger woman scoffed. "No!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Willow insisted.

"No, I'm _not_!"

With that, Faith lunged from her spot on the blanket to playfully wrestle Willow to the ground. However, with a surprising move most likely picked up from Buffy, the small redhead escaped the Slayer's grasp, flipped her onto her back, and held her there.

Willow grinned. "You said something about tackling?"

"Hmph. Never figured _you'd_ land on top," Faith returned the smirk. "Enjoyin' the view?"

The witch rolled her eyes. "You're just mad because I have you pinned," she teased.

"Right," the Slayer drawled. "Sure ya do."

"Darn tootin' I—"

Swiftly and unexpectedly, Faith rolled their bodies over so that she now lay on top of Willow, pinning the witch's arms above her head. She flashed a cocky grin. "How 'bout now?"

Willow didn't answer, and Faith suddenly realized their faces were fairly close together. She watched as the redhead reached up and tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. Eyes flicking down to the redhead's lips, the Slayer unconsciously lowered her head just a fraction of an inch before locking her gaze back on curious green orbs. Finally embracing her natural boldness, Faith dipped her head to press a soft but firm kiss to Willow's lips.

Mentally, she braced herself for a magical force to propel her away, a slap of the face, or at the very least a stern reprimand, but it never came. Instead, she found the witch gazing up at her peacefully, the curiosity there still lingering but now partnered with contentment and possibly a smidgen of amusement.

Sharing a tiny smile and a bit of a nervous chuckle, Faith carefully rolled off the redhead and sat up. Willow followed suit, and a comfortable silence descended over the two women. The Slayer absently fingered the grass at the edge of the blanket while the witch merely watched, the inquisitive expression never leaving her face.

"What're you thinking about?"

Faith deftly evaded the question. "You have a good time today?"

Willow smiled. "Yeah, I actually did. Thank you."

"No prob." The Slayer looked at her watch. "Guess we should start headin' back."

"Probably."

Faith hopped to her feet and pulled Willow to hers. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before the two set about loading the cooler and blanket back into the car. The brunette handed the redhead her keys and plopped down into the passenger seat. Shaking her head slightly, Willow walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver's side. Extending the key towards the ignition, she paused.

"What's up?" Faith asked.

Abruptly, Willow leaned over and kissed the Slayer's cheek.

Faith looked at her, bewildered. "Not that I'm complainin', but what was that for?"

The redhead started the car. "For being you."

End.


End file.
